P-3C Orion
The Lockheed P-3 Orion is a four-engine turboprop anti-submarine and maritime surveillance aircraft developed for the United States Navy and introduced in the 1960s on Earth. Lockheed based it on the L-188 Electra commercial airliner. The aircraft is easily distinguished from the Electra by its distinctive tail stinger or "MAD Boom", used for the magnetic detection of submarines Overview The P-3C was license-built in Japan by Kawasaki Heavy Industries and has been in service in the JMSDF since 1968 on Earth. Its main purpose is patrol, reconnaissance and anti-submarine warfare. Specification * Crew: 11 * Length: 116 ft 10 in (35.61 m) * Wingspan: 99 ft 8 in (30.38 m) * Height: 33 ft 8.5 in (10.274 m) * Aspect ratio: 7.5 * Airfoil: root: NACA 0014 modified; tip: NACA 0012 modified103 * Empty weight: 61,491 lb (27,892 kg) * Zero-fuel weight: 77,200 lb (35,017 kg) * Max takeoff weight: 135,000 lb (61,235 kg) MTOW normal :::: 142,000 lb (64,410 kg) maximum permissible * Maximum landing weight: (MLW) 103,880 lb (47,119 kg) * Fuel capacity: 9,200 US gal (7,700 imp gal; 35,000 l) usable fuel in 5 wing and fuselage tanks ; (62,500 lb (28,350 kg) maximum fuel weight) ; 111 US gal (92 imp gal; 420 l) usable oil in 4 tanks * Powerplant: 4 × Allison T56-A-14 turboprop engines, 4,910 shp (3,660 kW) each (equivalent) * Propellers: 4-bladed Hamilton Standard 54H60-77, 13 ft 6 in (4.11 m) diameter constant-speed fully-feathering reversible propellers Performance * Maximum speed: 411 kn (473 mph, 761 km/h) at 15,000 ft (4,572 m) and 105,000 lb (47,627 kg) * Cruise speed: 328 kn (377 mph, 607 km/h) at 25,000 ft (7,620 m) and 110,000 lb (49,895 kg) * Patrol speed: 206 kn (237 mph; 382 km/h) at 1,500 ft (457 m) and 110,000 lb (49,895 kg) * Stall speed: 133 kn (153 mph, 246 km/h) flaps up :::: 112 kn (129 mph; 207 km/h) flaps down * Combat range: 1,345 nmi (1,548 mi, 2,491 km) (3 hours on station at 1,500 ft (457 m)) * Ferry range: 4,830 nmi (5,560 mi, 8,950 km) * Endurance: 17 hours 12 minutes at 15,000 ft (4,572 m) on two engines :::: 12 hours 20 minutes at 15,000 ft (4,572 m) on four engines * Service ceiling: 28,300 ft (8,600 m) :::: 19,000 ft (5,791 m) one engine inoperative (OEI) * Rate of climb: 1,950 ft/min (9.9 m/s) * Time to altitude: 25,000 ft (7,620 m) in 30 minutes * Wing loading: 103.8 lb/sq ft (507 kg/m2) * Power/mass: 0.1455 lb/hp (0.0885 kg/kW) (equivalent) * Take-off run: 4,240 ft (1,292 m) * Take-off distance to 50 ft (15 m): 5,490 ft (1,673 m) * Landing distance from 50 ft (15 m): 2,770 ft (844 m) Service History After Japan was transferred to the New World, several planes were sent out for reconnaissance. One PC-3 Orion accidentally invaded the airspace over the Qua-Toyne Principality and was nearly attacked by a squadron of wyvern knights. Fortunately the aircrew were able to fly out of range of the wyverns and circled around the city of Myhak before returning to base. This incident would later lead to first contact between the Principality and the people of Japan. During the Japanese-Parpaldian War, the P-3C would be re-designated as BP-3C and adapted as bombers. They took part in the Esthirant Air Strike and would bomb one of the Imperial Capital's Defense Bases, as well as several other key targets. During the New World War, the BP-3C's would be armed with anti-ship missiles and launched a saturated strike against the Gra Valkas 1st Advance Fleet. Category:Weapons Category:Technology